


El cepillo de dientes de Ray Barnett

by Adhara



Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara





	El cepillo de dientes de Ray Barnett

Ray es ruidoso para todo. Para cocinar, para ver la tele, para ducharse, antes, durante y después de tirarse a una groupie ( _oh, por Dios_ ), bebiendo cerveza y suturando, e incluso dormido.

Al cepillarse los dientes.

Es increible. Neela tiene tres hermanos y su casa es pequeña y aún así nunca, jamás, había oido a nadie cepillándose los dientes. Es la clase de sonido tenue que oyes todos los días pero no sabrías describir. A no ser que seas Ray Barnett, claro. En cuyo caso podrías incluso grabarlo con un micrófono _frasssssss frasssssss frassssssss_ arriba y abajo y detrás de los dientes y sobre las muelas, volviéndose un poco más grave cuando llega a las muelas del juicio (que obviamente Ray no tiene).

La puerta de Neela está cerrada y el baño está al otro lado del pasillo y puede oirle perfectamente. Neela tiene un cepillo eléctrico con un nombre tan complicado que podría entrar en el temario de Anatomía Patológica de tercer curso, y según Amazon ha pasado todos los exámenes sobre placa y sarro posibles con todas las estadísticas posibles y matrícula de honor. Es casi seguro que el cepillo de dientes de Neela podría estudiar Medicina si quisiera. Y hace ruido, claro, un zumbido persistente que a veces hace que se ponga roja cuando piensa en lo que dijo Ray que le recordaba ese sonido la primera vez que Neela lo usó ("Por última vez, y esta conversación se ha terminado para siempre... _es un cepillo de dientes_ ").

Cuando termina Neela se levanta a lavarse la cara y a tratar de recuperar las ganas de dormir y ahí está, tan tranquilo dentro de su vaso de Scooby Doo. El cepillo de Ray ni siquiera pasaría de la guardería. Es una cosa de plástico rojo y ninguna clase de curva ergonómica o mango de silicona o triple hilera para un mejor cepillado. Nada. Posiblemente se lo encontró en la mochila de algún vagabundo recién ingresado. Seguro que huele a sarro.

Y es como si el simple hecho de aventurar ese dato activara el juego de órdenes neuronales y los músculos que hacen que primero empuje el plastico barato con un dedo y luego lo tome entre dos para acercárselo a la nariz, para inspirar, y si el sarro huele así es un olor extraño pero no desagradable, a la boca de otra persona y a la pasta de dientes que compraron la semana pasada, a esa sensación extraña cuando tu madre te limpia la barbilla con saliva o la primera vez que besas con lengua a otra persona. Neela se roza el labio inferior con las púas no ergonómicas, apenas una caricia, y mira en el espejo muy de cerca cómo la presión le abre los labios, y cuando se descubre pensando que eso podría ser parecido a lo que sería besar a Ray es cuando aparta el cepillo violentamente y el vaso de Scooby Doo se suicida y Ray sale de su habitación en calzoncillos poniéndose una camiseta.

\- ¿Uh? -pregunta. Porque Ray Barnett no necesita formar frases gramaticalmente correctas.

\- Si usaras un cepillo eléctrico no necesitarías un vaso. Tienen base para posarlos - gruñe Neela volviendo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo, y hasta que no se cubre con el edredón, estirándolo a patadas, no recuerda que ha dejado el suelo del cuarto de baño sembrado de cristales.

Ray es ruidoso para todo. También para limpiar los restos de una batalla campal contra el sarro.


End file.
